1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for engagement with a rotatable support wheel of a vehicle for propelling the apparatus ahead of the vehicle in the direction of travel thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a snowplow blade or the like having a pair of spaced-apart rollers extending from the rear wall thereof for rotatable engagement with forward peripheral portions of the respective front wheels of the vehicle to allow the front wheels to propel the snowplow blade ahead of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses numerous mechanisms for attaching a snowplow blade or the like to the front of a vehicle such as an automobile or a pickup truck. Some of the known prior art devices provide means for connecting the snowplow blade to the front bumper of the vehicle. Such mechanisms present a problem because typical vehicular bumpers are not sturdy enough for such use and may become damaged thereby.
Other prior art devices avoid using the bumper of the vehicle for thrust purposes and instead provide means for coupling directly to the frame of the vehicle. Such devices, however, tend to be mechanically complex and difficult to install, typically requiring the installer to work under the vehicle to effect the connections with the vehicle frame. This can be especially uncomfortable in cold weather and with snow on the ground. Known prior art devices also tend to be heavy, cumbersome, and bulky for storage.
Accordingly, the prior art points out the need for a lightweight, vehicular attachment system for a snowplow or the like which avoids stress on the bumper of a vehicle, avoids the necessity for complicated, time consuming, and inconvenient connections with the frame of the vehicle, and folds compactly for storage.